cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Silel (Silel DesGarniers)
}} Silel. |- style="background:#000000" |'Species:' | style="width:17em" | } Human. |- style="background:#000000" | Age: | }25. |- style="background:#000000" | Date of Birth: | } October 7th, 2165. |- style="background:#000000" | Occupation: | } Owner of the Periwinkle Paradise. |- style="background:#000000" | Location: | } Omega. |- style="background:#000000" | Marital Status: | }Single. |- style="background:#000000" | Eye color: | } Gray-blue. |- style="background:#000000" | Height: | } 5'1". |- style="background:#000000" | Build: | } A bit bottom-heavy, but slim. |- style="background:#000000" | Affiliations: | } Numerous contacts in the sex trade industry on Omega, as well as a few minor figures in the fashion industry. She is unknowingly associated with The Band by sheer virtue of who she's friends with, but is unaware of what they actually do. |} Silel DesGarniers is a young and impetuous human woman living on Omega. Her ill temper and unending narcissism make her a difficult individual to get along with, but she somehow managed to befriend Nifty Cal and Murtag Kirok, thus forming a very unusual triad. Many of her contacts are incredibly dangerous people, but Silel took a while to figure this out. After the Reaper War, Silel took over the Periwinkle Paradise, and has been its sole owner ever since. Let's Get Physical At first glance, Silel looks like another blonde-haired stripper strutting her stuff all over Omega. ... On second glance, not much has changed. The woman is as short as she is shapely, and has a certain look about her that tends to draw attention easily. Her eyes are a crisp shade of slate, her hair near platinum in hue. Her clothes tend to be rather expensive these days, given the success of the Periwinkle Paradise. History: Everyone's Least Favorite Subject * Upon her first visitation to the boards, it would appear that Silel is nothing more than a common street rat. Unlike with most novels, judging a book by its cover is completely acceptable in this scenario. * The Reaper War left much of her official documentation in shambles, but Silel doesn't hide her past. She was born in Paris, France, and grew up in a relatively normal household; however, a series of mistakes, bad decisions, and the desire to live her own life led her away from home at the age of sixteen. By nineteen, she was already married and living on Omega. * Five years after the mysterious disappearance of her husband (which occurred only a year after they were wed), Silel met Murtag Kirok and his friend, Nifty Cal. Silel and Cal sparked a relationship that lasts for roughly a year and a half, spanning the timeskip of Cerberus Daily News, before breaking up due to stress and tension between them. * The timeskip resulted in a lot of change in Silel's life. She now manages the Periwinkle Paradise, a rising stripclub in Omega. Economic conditions surrounding a lack of sexual entertainment have resulted in the Paradise residing in a very lucrative market. Connections The following individuals are some of the characters on the CDN board that Silel has either interacted with in the past or is currently familiar with at present: *Abattoir Deceased - Briefly had an affair with this jerk. *Ali'quam Lorek - An acquaintance Silel made through Kirok. *Nifty Cal - Ex-boyfriend. They don't seem to be handling their breakup very well. *Jil'korah - An acquaintance Silel made through Kirok. *Lydia - A recent friend of Silel's, she and Lydia met up for a shopping trip on Illium and have been chatting ever since. *Murtag Kirok - Her "best friend", according to the lady herself! *Obterian Turnonav - Used to frequent her bar. *Snrr'chk - An acquaintance Silel made through Kirok. *Shirin Vedral - An acquaintance Silel made through Kirok. Trivia * Born in France, Silel's native language is Parisian French. If one is to turn off their omnitool translator while conversing with her, this is the dialect/language one will hear. * She claims that as a little girl she wore short hair and was generally a tomboy, but she didn't like getting dirty. * After running away from home at the tender age of 16, Silel married a human male whose name has not been revealed to CDN. He disappeared a year into their marriage and was never seen or heard from again. * Between the ages of 19-20, Silel engaged in a brief affair with Abattoir; however, this relationship has never been mentioned and, after she learned his true identity, likely never will. * Fortunately, her mother survived the attack on Earth. Un''fortunately, it would appear that all of her extended family did not. Silel and her mother remain the sole remnants of their line. * Following the birth of Whitefang and Short Order's litter, Silel and Kirok sold six of the eight offspring to board members, including Palmer, Redacted, and Maeret Pen (ephemera62 on the boards). * ''"I once messed up a lyric ("ohh, rump of smooth skin") and sang "Rumplestiltskin" instead, in front of a party full of my ex-husband's "bros." Good stuff." Cerberus Addendum Reason For Observation Threads of Note Citadel Just Got Better Looking: Silel decides she's coming to the Citadel. To quote Harrad, "She started by talking about her allegedly fine ass, and we're still talking about it. This is the most on-topic the forum has ever been." Drinking With Strangers: Actually, with Cal and Kirok; the odd trio are socialising. Blooooarrggg: One alcohol-fuelled night out later.... Bad Economy? Time for Boobies!: Working at Periwinkle Paradise. The Pit: Grand Opening: Kirok opens his restaurant on Omega. Cal and Silel are of course there. Take This House And Shove It: House-keeping troubles for Silel, Cal... and Whitefang. Body Shots Are For Pervs: How goes the job? And the relationship with Cal? The Great Escape: Silel, Kirok and Cal flee during the fall of Omega. Reaper War Kirok's Off: A PM exchange with Kirok, who is ready to jump back into action. Post War Come to the Periwinkle Paradise TODAY: Now that she's running the place, Silel advertises. Also, varren pups are sold. The Cover Story: Kirok, still working as a bouncer for Silel, talks with her about their pasts and their friendship. All Good Things: Silel and Cal are splitting up, and Silel moves out. The Best Drinks Are The Ones You Don't Remember: The Sarcastic Salarian (Emon Spiza) travels to Omega in a box for a showdown of sorts with Silel. The Brabsocan Incident: A series of PM exchanges between Silel and Mekan of Omega, and later Mekan and Ferem Baccath, about a very dangerous customer. The Band Plays Omega: Kirok's friends are at the Paradise, and a weak-kneed Silel recognises Epiphany Krayl. Ppl keep emailing me about the dignity?????: Silel is apparently lacking in dignity. Annoying spam, as it happens. What Is This?: Silel is being sent parasitic bugs by Kenlin Tola, and isn't happy. The thread ends with Silel finally learning that Kirok is a wanted man. List of Jerks: To discover if anyone else is a wanted criminal, Silel creates a list, and invents the Frowny Faces system. Look What I Found: Silel tests a new VI; are U hot... or not? Things You Hate: Silel hates giant bugs sent to her by Kenlin. Have U Ever Thought?: Philosophy the Silel way. Like, why are volus so small? THIS ORANGE-SCALED SPORTS JERSEY LOOKIN MOTHERF--: Drell with bad pick up lines are the worst. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Forum Dwellers